The 8th Conference on Membrane Organization by Tetraspanins and Molecular Scaffolds will be held on June 17-20th, 2015, on the campus of Vanderbilt University, Nashville TN. The uniqueness of this series of meetings is its focus on how molecular scaffolds organize macromolecular complexes within the cell membrane that are critical for many aspects of normal development and disease states. Given the cross-disciplinary importance of membrane scaffolds in physiological and pathological conditions, it is essential that researchers with diverse biological interests and backgrounds have an opportunity to meet and exchange data and ideas. In addition to covering basic mechanisms of membrane scaffold organization and regulation during development, immune response, and cancer, the proposed conference will discuss the use of tetraspanins and other membrane scaffolds as targets to inhibit viral and bacterial pathogenesis. The conference will also highlight advances in technology that may be utilized to initiate future discoveries in the field. By bringing together investigators from around the world and across all disciplines to exchange knowledge, this meeting will enable scientists to share new findings and drive discussion on the central hypotheses that will help improve our understanding of the potential therapeutic uses of membrane scaffolds. The 2015 conference on tetraspanins and membrane scaffolds is critical to the scientific community because this meeting represents the only opportunity for researchers to focus specifically on the mechanisms and activities of membrane scaffolds directly. The first specific aim of the meeting is to discuss our current understanding of the mechanisms that regulate membrane scaffold organization and signaling and identify new avenues of investigation that establish the contribution of membrane scaffolds to human diseases and pathogenesis. The second specific aim of the meeting is to stimulate productive collaborations and interactions by providing a platform for the cross-disciplinary exchange of knowledge, published and unpublished data, resources and ideas. Finally, our third specific aim is to promote a long-term interest and the development of research in the field of membrane-based scaffolds and the translation of this research into improved strategies for treating human disease and/or enhancing health. We expect to provide an environment for both early career and senior investigators of diverse backgrounds to communicate their latest results on relevant scientific topics and establish future interactions that will not only strengthen the many basic science and translational research efforts in this area, but also enhance the development of the next generation of researchers.